


"Sorry We're Late"

by Ortholeine



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Goodwood, Ironwitch, funniest little scene, ozpin's a matchmaker, qrowin (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ortholeine/pseuds/Ortholeine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noticed while on Tumblr that there's a scene, in Volume 3, where Ozpin is telling Pyrrha about the Maidens when Glynda and Ironwood show up late at the same time. There's been some artwork I've seen, and I decided to write my only little fic about it from mainly Ozpin's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sorry We're Late"

            It didn’t take all that much to rumple Ozpin, but certain things always truly bothered him. When someone, like the Queen— _Salem_ —moved a pawn without his knowledge, or one of his matches didn’t work out (he hated editing his board, especially with the really promising couples) or when something important was going on and it goes wrong when it doesn’t have to, he gets upset. Explaining to Pyrrha Nikos about her destiny and the Maidens was one such thing that felt so wrong but he had to do. He needed everyone there, it wouldn’t work without all four of them. So, even as he spoke and answered her questions as cryptically as possible, his anger was beginning to actually appear inside.

            Where was Glynda and James?

            As soon as he thought of their names together, amidst Qrow’s semi-sarcastic answer, Ozpin knew. He had been pushing them together from the first day they met and sparks flew, all the way back when they had still just been a young huntress-in-training and hunter-turned-military man. It had gone well, at least at first, their young passion pushing each other closer despite distance. Then life happened, as Glynda would say, and James permanently went to Atlas and Glynda stayed at Beacon. Now, as adults who had their lives sorted out, it was easier for them to…indulge. Ozpin shook himself mentally, cursing them in his head for horrible timing. Of all the times to be canoodling and the like…

            The elevator doors dinged open, and the two stood there, a careful and calculated distance between them. In a synchronized motion Ironwood reached up to adjust his tie as Goodwitch pushed her glasses further up on her nose. Ozpin sighed and stood up as Glynda spoke. The two avoided making direct eye-contact with him, even down the entire elevator ride. He saw James’ eyes as they flicked to and from Glynda out of the corner of his eye, and how she didn’t look at anyone but Pyrrha.

            It was after Miss Nikos was gone, and the four of them were standing and sitting in various places in his office when Ozpin brought it up.

“Why, Glynda, were you late?” He asked while staring at the screen on his desk. He heard her shift, able to imagine what she was doing without having to look up. Her arms were crossed but she would have put them down at her sides, her riding crop tightly gripped in one fist. One of her shoes would have begun tapping silently even as she didn’t move from her position standing next to his desk.

“I was detained, by some students who decided that the arena wasn’t enough violence for them. I had to assign them detention and make sure they could still walk,” she said curtly. Ozpin _hmmed_ and brought his hands up, leaning his chin against them. He lifted an eyebrow and turned slightly to actually look at James. The General was standing with his hands clasped behind his back—in parade rest—and starring out at Beacon’s courtyard.

“James, why were you late?” He asked.

Ironwood glanced at Ozpin before clearing his throat a little.

“I lost track of time while looking over reports from my Specialists,” he said. There was a tone in his voice, one that came only when James Ironwood was trying to eliminate all emotion out of his speech. Ozpin sighed and leaned back in his chair. He ignored Qrow’s snorting and quick gulping of a questionable liquid, and waved one of his hands.

“There’s nothing else to discuss right now. Go back to your duties or whatever it is you’re pretending to be doing.”

Glynda’s spine was rigid and she glared at the headmaster with bright red cheeks before stalking to the elevator. She crossed her arms and leaned on her hip the opposite direction from James, who stood calm and relaxed next to her. The elevator doors closed and Ozpin sighed, closing his eyes. He ignored Qrow’s cackling, waiting for the man to speak.

“You know those two are f—”

“Qrow, mind your tongue,” Ozpin reprimanded.

“Fine,” he whined, stepping closer from his perch against a pillar. “Those two have been shagging, banging, whatever you want to call it, since the General showed up here. _That’s_ why they were really late.”

Ozpin opened his eyes and stared at Qrow. He sighed yet again.

“I know. It’s partially my fault, but then again they’re happy. But who are you to talk, when you and Miss Schnee have barely left each other’s sights at night?”

Qrow Branwen was speechless for all of fifteens seconds before laughing. He pointed at Ozpin with his flask, chugging another few gulps.

“Nothing gets past you, huh, Headmaster?”

Ozpin smiled and shook his head. At least two of the matches were working themselves out.

 

In the elevator, it was quiet. The doors had just barely closed before James was wrapping his arms around Glynda’s waist and pushing his face towards her. The woman half laughed, half squeaked, in surprise and put her hands up. He pushed closer enough that it his face against her hands which were against her face.

“James!” She scolded softly. “We can’t start anything again.”

The general partially relented, bringing his head back. The huntress let her hands drop onto his chest.

“You’re right. Ozpin’s on to us,” he said, smiling. Glynda raised a single eyebrow at him in silence. James grinned before swooping down to kiss her. He had moved too fast for her to stop him, not that she truly wanted to.

The kiss lasted most of the elevator ride down, with their faces parting mere seconds before the doors opened on the ground floor. No students were in the immediate area but both straightened what little of their clothing had shifted and stepped out in unison.


End file.
